


Fallen

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Rebecca, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Estella, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Rebecca não tinha uma vida fácil como anjo, e agora que estava namorando Estella muito menos.
Relationships: Rebecca Cotswolds/Estella Havisham
Kudos: 8





	Fallen

Ela nunca imaginou que olhar-se no espelho podia ser tão doloroso quanto era há tantos anos atrás. Rebecca nunca teve o corpo mais atraente aos olhos da sociedade, e ela não deixou de pensar isso de si mesma mesmo depois de morta. Elas era baixa, rechonchudinha, tinha as bochechas muito mais inchadas do que deveria, seus olhos eram de um castanho normal e seu cabelo era armado, da forma que muitas pessoas encaravam com o olhar atravessado ao passar pela rua e logo voltavam a babar nas mulheres esbeltas, altas e de cabelo liso.

Os anjos não chegavam a ter tanta pressão quanto ao próprio corpo, visto que o mesmo sempre era retratado com certa relatividade, especialmente o sexo, contudo, eles levavam, sim, o cuidado às asas a sério. Quanto mais bem penteadas e brilhantes eram as asas de um anjo, mais reconhecido ele era entre aqueles que o cercavam.

Ela se observava no espelho com uma falta de brilho devastadora nos olhos. Suas asas, o símbolo de seu maior orgulho, agora não eram mais o que eram antes. O que deveria ser um branco reluzente decaía em marrom, quase preto, como as frutas que apodrecem com a chegada do outono. Ela se lembrava de seus dias de glória, quando ela abria suas asas para voar e elas reluziam com a luz do sol, iluminando seu rosto com um sorriso enquanto o vento levantava sua saia e soprava seus cabelos. Agora, nada mais lhe restava além das penas descoloridas que caíam mais e mais a cada dia, enfeitando o piso de madeira preta com seu tom amarronzado.

Deixando um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, Rebecca desviou o olhar do espelho ameaçadoramente grande e se virou para a cama de casal atrás de si. Um pequeno volume, envolto por lençóis brancos recém limpos, subia e descia conforme sua respiração calma. Um sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Rebecca, que começou a caminhar em direção ao móvel antes que se desse conta. Os cabelos loiros de Estella eram vagamente visíveis por debaixo dos lençóis, sua expressão, sem rugas, praticamente brilhando sob a luz do sol que invadia o recinto pela janela aberta.

Ela. Ela era a razão de suas asas adquirirem esta cor. Um demônio, vindo das profundezas do inferno, e que, com um único olhar, foi capaz de arrebatar seu coração de seu peito. Estella, indo contra todos os estereótipos e rumores que rondavam os céus, era a mulher mais linda em que Rebecca teve a honra de pousar os olhos. Seus cabelos dourados caíam por seus ombros, acabando na base da coluna. Seus olhos, azuis como um oceano profundo, mas que poderiam se tornar vermelhos antes que se dessem conta, hipnotizavam só de cruzar seus olhares por mais de um segundo. Ela vestia-se com as roupas mais elegantes, geralmente cores escuras, atraindo a atenção para seus chifres rubros enrolados e sua longa cauda de demônio. 

Os anjos sempre diziam que os demônios eram criaturas horrendas, repulsivas, cujo propósito nada mais era que escravizar e torturar o máximo de almas que conseguissem. Estella, porém, além de um colírio para os olhos, a tratou como se Rebecca fosse uma verdadeira rainha. Ela era delicada e gentil com ela, apenas deixando seu lado mais rebelde e revoltado sair em situações de necessidade. Estella era diferente de tudo que Rebecca conheceu. Por isso suas asas estavam daquela cor.

Ela estava caindo por ela.

Com a leveza de uma pluma, Rebecca caminhou até a cama e se deitou no pequeno espaço que restava entre o corpo de Estella e a cama, encarando-a com doçura. Ela não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria se arrepender de estar caindo com uma mulher tão perfeita ao alcance de seus dedos. Ela esteve esperando por um romance como aqueles que via em seus livros há tantos anos; parecia até que estava sonhando. As coisas não eram exatamente boas para ela entre os anjos; sendo a mais nova dentre os novatos, ela recebia menos atenção que os demais e, portanto, era menos experiente. Estella a tratava de uma forma que nenhum dos anos jamais a tratou: sem subjulgar suas habilidades e potencial. Estella a fazia acreditar em si mesma de uma forma que ela nunca conseguiu antes, nem mesmo em seu tempo como habitante do mundo mortal, como se pudesse chegar ao topo do mundo com um simples bater de asas. 

De fato, Estella mudou completamente sua vida. O que ela achava ser verdade, se tornou mentira. E tudo que ela acreditava virou completamente do avesso. Ela devia ser um demônio, e Rebecca, permanecer um anjo. Ela não deveria se apaixonar, não por ela. Não por sua inimiga mortal.

E, mesmo assim aconteceu, e, de certa forma… Não, _totalmente_ , ela não se arrependia.

Com o maior cuidado que suas mãos trêmulas podiam oferecer, a morena deslizou os dedos pelos longos fios loiros de Estella, que seguia repousando ao seu lado, completamente imóvel.

Por Deus, aquela mulher fazia coisas incríveis consigo, sem nem precisar estar acordada para isso. Cada momento, cada segundo que Rebecca passava com Estella próxima a si, lhe dava uma sensação de conforto e prazer imensurável. Inefável era o calor que preenchia seu interior a cada toque, cada respiração que compartilhava com sua amada. Se apenas este momento durasse para sempre e elas pudessem passar a eternidade no conforto e proteção das quatro paredes que as cercavam, para sempre fora dos olhares intrometidos de anjos e demônios. Completamente sozinhas.

Rebecca invejava tremendamente aqueles que podiam ter aquilo que ela jamais poderia - ao menos, que não conquistaria sem uma luta. Por andar junto a Estella, ela já vira diversos outros casais felizes juntos, sem precisarem se preocupar com como o céu veria seu relacionamento ou como seu próprio corpo reagiria aos seus sentimentos. Ela desejava isso mais do que tudo.

Seria pedir demais que ela pudesse apenas ser feliz ao lado da mulher que amava?

Pequenas lágrimas escaparam pelo canto de seus olhos, pingando no lençol branco sob o qual a loira repousava. Ela só queria passar mais tempo com sua namorada, poder aproveitar dos mesmos prazeres que os demais sem precisar se preocupar com que os outros diriam sobre ela. Sobre _elas_.

Rebecca secou as lágrimas com o indicador e fitou as asas por cima do ombro. Ela odiava ter que escolher. O mesmo orgulho que ela tinha por suas asas e os amigos e companhias que possuía no céu, ela tinha de amor e afeto por Estella. As duas coisas eram importantes para ela e ela para sempre as manteria em seu coração, mas escolher uma para nunca mais ver a outra era simplesmente pedir demais. Rebecca estava em um impasse infinito, com uma escolha que ela não poderia fazer sozinha.

Tanto tempo passou divagando, perdida entre os próprios pensamentos, reflexões e lembranças, que o despertar de Estella lhe passou despercebido. Ela franziu o cenho e abriu lentamente seus belos olhos vermelhos. Não ousou se mexer ao sentir as mãos de Rebecca lhe acariciarem os cabelos. Pelo contrário, deixou a sensação calmante e harmônica provocarem um sorriso em seus lábios.

Se tinha algo que Estella amava mais que tudo era poder acordar com sua namorada acariciando seus cabelos, ou a tocando de qualquer forma. Era um lembrete de que ela ainda estava ali, que elas ainda tinham tempo para passar juntas antes do tormento começar.

Não, elas não escondiam seu relacionamento. O problema estava em ter que aguentar aqueles malditos anjos tagarelando o dia todo, todo dia, sobre como elas não deveriam estar juntas. O mesmo papo de “anjos e demônios deveriam ser inimigos” já estava ficando demasiadamente velho a esse ponto.

Rebecca tardou um pouco em perceber que a britânica estava acordada, mas, quando percebeu, quase caiu da cama, tamanho foi seu susto. 

Estella gargalhou alto, um ato sem consideração pelo bem-estar de Rebecca, mas esta não se importava. Ela teria feito o mesmo se seus papéis estivessem invertidos.

Para disfarçar seu pequeno deslize, a morena ergueu-se rapidamente do chão e se sentou à beira da cama, quase caindo uma segunda vez, mas conseguindo se controlar. Para parar o riso de Estella, puxou suas roupas do chão e as jogou em seu rosto.

\- Bom dia, Estella. - disfarçou, deixando escapar apenas um riso nasal. - Dormiu bem?

A britânica tirou o vestido de cima do rosto e o jogou novamente para o chão. Seu cabelo estava mais desarrumado do que antes; seria um pesadelo ainda maior arrumar aquele ninho de rato agora. Ignorando isso, ela virou-se para o relógio no criado-mudo e viu que horas eram. Sete e meia da manhã. O dia mal tinha começado e Rebecca estava causando uma bagunça em seu quarto.

\- _Sweetheart_ , por que acorda sempre tão cedo? - Estella perguntou, afastando uma mecha loira da frente do rosto.

Rebecca abriu um singelo sorriso e escorregou para mais perto da namorada, tomando seu rosto na palma de uma das mãos e beijando sua bochecha.

\- Eu sou um anjo, meu bem, é apenas natural que eu seja um pássaro da manhã. Na verdade, o certo seria que eu nem mesmo durma, para poder manter minha guarda alta no caso de alguém querer machucar o garoto a quem eu tenho que proteger.

Por pouco, Estella evitou de revirar os olhos. Ela odiava como Kyle Broflovski, o garotinho com cara de nojo, melhor amigo daquele tal de Stan, sempre exigia toda a atenção e preocupação de Rebecca devido a seu trabalho. Ela era seu anjo da guarda, portanto, era trabalho dela que nada de ruim o acometa. Estella entendia aquela necessidade, afinal, era um trabalho remunerado, mas isso não a impedia de sentir ciúmes. Logo mais, um moleque qualquer estaria conseguindo mais atenção de Rebecca do que ela, que era sua _namorada_.

Às vezes, Estella secretamente desejava que Rebecca não fosse um anjo; assim poderiam ficar juntas por toda aquela solitária eternidade. Porém, era um pensamento egoísta, e ela sabia disso. Sentia a culpa consumir seu coração sempre que olhava para as asas de sua amada.

As asas de Rebecca. Estella não podia evitar de se sentir culpada pelo estado delas. Afinal, era pela conexão que elas duas mantinham que elas estavam adquirindo aquela cor e perdendo mais e mais penas a cada dia.

Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Rebecca estava caindo. Se as coisas continuassem as mesmas entre elas, se seu anjo continuasse a manter contato com ela, um demônio, ela seria expulsa do céu. Da próxima vez que se reencontrassem, Rebecca teria chifres e um par de asas de demônio, iguais às de Phillip.

Para Estella, aquilo não lhe faria diferença. Anjo ou demônio, ela continuaria a amar Rebecca do mesmo jeito. Porém, ela sabia que não era o mesmo para ela. Rebecca tinha muito a perder caso caísse. Ela não sabia se poderia ver seus amigos ou se seria tratada de forma diferente, ou até mesmo se algo aconteceria com seu psicológico, assim como aconteceu com Pip, que acabou com uma personalidade um tanto distorcida - apesar de que, quanto a seu velho amigo, Estella não sabia dizer o quanto da pessoa que ele era hoje deriva da queda e o quanto era pelo que ele sofreu em seu tempo de vivo.

Estella odiava submeter Rebecca a esse pavor, mas era egoísta demais para abrir mão dela por isso. 

Ambas estavam condenadas a ver as asas da morena decaírem mais e mais a cada dia até que a última pena finalmente caísse e aquele par fosse substituído por um novo, de uma cor bem diferente do branco.

Enquanto Rebecca acariciava sua bochecha, a loira esticou uma mão para acariciar uma das penas que caira sobre sua cama, bem próximo ao seu corpo coberto.

\- Eu sinto muito por suas asas. - ela sussurrou. Já não sabia mais quantas vezes havia dito aquele pedido de desculpas, mas o diria quantas vezes julgasse necessário até aquela sensação horrível desaparecer.

Rebecca conteve um suspiro e tomou as mãos de sua amada para si; palma contra palma, um toque sincero.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu não me incomodo muito com a ideia de cair. Digo, eu vou sentir falta delas, mas vale a pena se eu puder ficar com você.

Estella fitou suas asas por um instante, decorando o padrão de cores degradê que iam de um tom branco ao marrom.

\- Mas então o que é que te preocupa tanto?

\- Meus amigos… Meus superiores… Às vezes eu me pergunto se eles contarão histórias distorcidas sobre mim quando eu cair, da mesma forma que fazem com todos os outros.

Pessoas podiam ser bem maldosas quando falando de alguém que não elas mesmas. Rebecca temia não só por si mesma, mas também por Estella. Não gostaria de causar à elas mais tormento do que já passavam normalmente.

Estella compreendia. Compreendia perfeitamente. Ela também se preocupava com isso.

No entanto, no momento, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o uso das palavras de Rebecca.

 _Quando_.

Não era uma questão de discussão. _Ela cairia_. Quer gostem ou não. Ela estava plenamente disposta a desistir de suas asas e seus poderes para continuar ao lado de Estella.

A britânica soltou o ar que prendia.

\- Eu não me preocuparia com isso. Pessoas fazem fofocas e histórias distorcidas sobre tudo, especialmente quando estão entediadas. Eu não me importo com nenhuma das que contam sobre demônios, muito menos os rapazes. Em minha opinião, não acho que você deva se importar.

Estella era sempre bem decidida sobre o que lhe importava e o que não. Ela teve uma vida bem complicada quando no mundo mortal. Aprendeu a não deixar tudo que acontecia ao seu redor a atingir. Era uma de suas qualidades que Rebecca mais admirava.

\- Acho que você está certa. - ela disse.

\- Eu sempre estou. - Estella sorriu e se inclinou para a frente, debruçando-se sobre Rebecca e quase a forçando a cair de costas na cama. - E, assim como sempre estou certa, eu também sempre estarei aqui para você. Para tudo que precisar. Nunca se esqueça disso.

A morena assentiu e não resistiu ao sentir os lábios dela sobre os seus, deixando-se facilmente levar por aqueles movimentos rítmicos e viciantes que ambas conheciam muito bem.

Mesmo logo após despertar, Rebecca conseguia sentir o gosto do gloss de morango que Estella passou nos lábios durante o encontro maravilhoso que tiveram na noite passada. Era um gosto maravilhoso, viciante, deixava-a ansiando por mais e mais, assim como todos os pedaços de Estella. 

Ela jamais se cansaria de compartilhar cada sensação, cada desejo e cada segundo ao lado de Estella. Apenas sua presença junto a ela lhe inspirava confiança. Estella a inspirava. Era ela quem a movia para frente, quem a incentiva a ser uma pessoa melhor e se tornar mais forte, como se nada em todo o universo a pudesse derrubar.

Se Rebecca pudesse para sempre orbitar ao redor do magnífico sol que era Estella e ser iluminada por seu brilho, ela o faria sem um minuto de pestanejo.

Entorpecida, a morena não sentiu quando seus lábios se separaram, ou quando a loira havia de fato a empurrado sobre a cama e se colocado entre suas pernas; um movimento automático. Ao abrir os olhos, Rebecca foi cumprimentada por um sorriso malicioso e um lindo par de olhos, e ela não queria mais que se perder naquela doce e bela sensação novamente.

Infelizmente, isso não aconteceria, pois Estella tinha outros planos para serem feitos naquele dia.

\- Vem, vamos nos arrumar. - ela disse ao se tirar de cima da namorada. - Os rapazes virão nos buscar meio-dia e ainda temos muito que arrumar na casa.

Por mais que elas adorem a ideia de passar o dia inteiro juntas, muitas tarefas precisavam ser feitas no pequeno apartamento que dividiam. O chão precisava ser limpo, compras, feitas e móveis e objetos, organizados.

Contendo um gemido de frustração, Rebecca tomou a mão que Estella a ofereceu e se levantou da cama. Ela seguiu para o armário para escolher uma roupa - a qual acabou sendo seu vestido verde de babados de sempre - e se colocou em frente ao grande espelho para poder se arrumar.

Seu coração apertou em seu peito no momento em que seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com os de seu reflexo. 

Elas não gostavam de se olhar. Na verdade, não gostavam de nada uma na outra. 

Cabelo armado demais, olhos tediosos, bochechas gordas, cintura larga, pernas e braços grossos, Rebecca estava longe de ser o tipo de mulher cobiçada por todos. Ela não estava em um nível preocupante de excesso de peso, nada perto da obesidade. Contudo, ela também estava longe de ter o peso ideal. 

Aquilo a incomodava em diversos níveis. Ninguém nunca dizia nada à ela sobre seu peso ou as camadas extra de gordura que possuía, mas, ao mesmo tempo, por não falarem nada, é como se dissessem tudo. Todos os xingamentos e palavras de desprezo vinham à sua cabeça como se morassem ali.

Rebecca odiava se olhar no espelho. Odiava ver o quão imperfeita era, o quão sua aparência a incomodava. É como se, apesar de estar em um corpo confortável, que lhe agradava, ela também estava em um corpo que odiava. 

Ela nunca entendeu a própria lógica, mas estava ali. Ela se amava, mas se odiava ao mesmo tempo. Gostaria de ser magra igual à todas as outras? Não, ela estava plenamente confortável do jeito que era. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, também não conseguia se sentir bem consigo mesma. Como se houvessem pesadelos sussurrando em seus ouvidos periodicamente sobre como ela era horrível, mas, poucos minutos depois, desaparecerem, como se nunca tivessem estado lá para começo de conversa.

Ela odiava se sentir perdida daquela forma. Era um constante pesadelo, do qual ela jamais conseguiria acordar.

Enquanto perdia-se no emaranhado de fios que era sua mente, um par de braços deslizou ao redor de sua cintura e suas costas foram pressionadas contra a barriga de Estella, cujos lábios depositaram um beijo em seu ombro.

\- Você tem um corpo lindo, _sweetheart_. - ela sussurrou, afagando sua nuca com a ponta do nariz. - Se os outros não são capazes de te amar por ele, eu o farei. Mesmo se você não se amar, eu posso fazê-lo por nós duas. Não tendo o corpo perfeito ou as asas perfeitas, eu te amo de qualquer jeito. Não esqueça disso, por favor. Eu te amo muito, Rebecca.

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pela bochecha esquerda de Rebecca, que se virou para Estella e a puxou para seus braços, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro e deixando que suas mãos desfizessem os cachos que escorriam por suas costas.

Ela não mentia quando dizia que Estella parecia ter algum tipo de feitiço jogado sobre ela. Com apenas algumas palavras, era como se a nuvem carregada que encobria seus pensamentos fosse completamente soprada para longe, tornando-se nada além de farelos. Ela não se importava com seu corpo, suas asas ou o que o futuro reservava para elas. Se pudesse se enterrar no amor com o qual Estella lhe banhava todos os dias, ela não hesitaria em agarrar a oportunidade com unhas e dentes.

Porque Estella a fazia se sentir amada. E ela sabia que o mesmo acontecia com ela. 

Nos dias em que as coisas estavam difíceis e nada parecia dar certo, Rebecca era quem clareava os pensamentos de Estella e limpa o caminho para que ela possa se amar novamente.

O amor e apreço que elas tinham uma pela outra fazia isso. As erguia de uma forma que ninguém mais podia. As oferecia uma mão quando o poço parecia fundo demais para se sair dele.

Para Rebecca, Estella era quem lhe mostrava que ela podia amar a si mesma, apesar de tudo parecer estar contra elas.

E, para Estella, Rebecca foi quem abriu as portas para ela e lhe mostrou um mundo completamente novo. Um mundo onde ela podia sorrir. Um mundo onde ela podia amar e ser amada, de uma forma que jamais imaginou ser possível.

Elas sempre estariam lá uma para a outra, independentemente do que pudesse acontecer. Quando ninguém mais pudesse ajudar, a outra estaria lá. Quando tudo parece completamente perdido e o céu escuro e sem vida, a outra estaria lá para afastar as nuvens e revelar o sol novamente. Quando tudo parece um desperdício, a outra estaria lá para mostrar seu verdadeiro valor, para tomarem-se pelas mãos e o amor as impulsionar acima do chão. Para torná-las vivas novamente.

E elas não se arrependiam de nada disso.

Nada mesmo.


End file.
